The wonderful wild world of children
by KUG
Summary: Will is married with four children. This is mostly about his son's antics and adventures. Please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my second RA story. I decided to write about fluffy things in this story. So here is my, Will's kids story.  
**

* * *

It was a peaceful night. Crickets chirped quietly and the wind whistled in the trees with a soft rustling sound. Will was jerked awake suddenly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He paused to listen and see what the sound was. He relaxed when he heard the now familiar cry.

"Daddy! Daddy come here!" Will slipped out from under the sheets, trying not to disturb his wife, who was peacefully sleeping. He opened the door of his room and went into the childrens' room. His two daughters, Mia and Octavia, shared a bed and his first son, Halt, was sleeping soundly in a crib, to keep him from climbing out. It was one of Will's daughters who had called out.

Octavia was sitting up, eyes wide. She gave a small whimper and held out her arms to her father. Will gently took her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. He soothed her and stroked her soft golden-red curls as he walked into the living room so as not to disturb the other children. He sat down in a chair, still stroking Octavia's hair.

"Now then, what's the matter?" he asked softly.

"Daddy, I dreamed that there was a bad man that was going to get me! Don't let the bad man get me!"

Will shushed her gently as she started to cry again. "There, there. It's okay, the bad man's not going to get you. Daddy's here." He kissed Octavia's forehead. "It's okay." he repeated.

Octavia stopped crying and let her eyes close as her father stroked her hair gently. Will waited until she was asleep, then stood and carried her back to her room.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far! It'll be mostly about Will's son, and his adventures. Will's kid Halt is named after Will's teacher as you probably guessed. The reason why is because he had dark brown eyes, almost black, and dark hair. And also he doesn't talk much, even though he's three and a half.  
**

**R&R please!****  
**


	2. Oatmeal

**Authors Note: Here is my second chappie! I hope ya'll like it!  
**

* * *

It was a bright sunshiny morning. Will and his family were eating breakfast, or, in his wife's case, preventing little Halt from falling out of his chair for about the fifth time. Will smiled as Eileen grabbed her three year old son by the seat of his pants and yanked him back into the chair.

His wife noticed the look and frowned. "You could help. Just four children is enough. I don't know what I'm going to do when the fifth one comes." She turned and pushed Halt into his seat again.

Will shrugged. "I don't see why it's so hard." he said. "They don't seem to be a problem."

Eileen gave him a mock frustrated glance. "You're normally away for most of the day. They're very rowdy while you're gone." Will smiled again.

"Speaking of going, I need to leave now." He got out of his chair and moved to the door. Mia slipped out of her own chair and ran over to her father. She threw her arms around his leg, since she was too short to hug him any higher than that.

"I'll be good while you're gone." she said. "I'll help mommy."

Octavia ran over and clutched at Will's other leg. "Me too! Me too!" she squealed. Will laid one hand on each of their heads.

"Okay, I know you'll be good girls while I'm gone." He gently shooed them back to their seats and opened the door, stooping briefly to stroke his favorite cat, Bramble, a brown tabby.

"See you later!" called Eileen, once again grabbing her son and pushing him back down.

"U' bye daddy!" Halt, now busy dropping his spoon on the cat, called absently after Will.

Eileen sighed. A busy day had begun.

Mark, the youngest of the four children and two years old, was dumping his oatmeal on the table and Eileen quickly put a stop to it. But the brown-haired toddler had already poured half of it on the table. Eileen took the bowl away from him and then started to clean up the mess.

But Halt had seen what his younger brother had done. He swiftly grabbed his bowl and flipped it over, spilling it's contents over the table, himself and the floor. Eileen sighed again.

"Mia, please clean that up." she said to her oldest daughter. The seven year old girl grabbed a rag and began to wipe the oatmeal off the table. Halt watched solemnly while he sat in the midst of his breakfast.

"I' sa' mess." he stated.

Eileen couldn't help but smile. Her son had made a habit of stating the blinding obvious, but it was amusing nonetheless. "Yes it is." she replied, wiping Mark clean. She set him down on the floor and he toddled off to play with the nearest cat, a calico female named Callie. Octavia followed behind him. Eileen turned back to Halt only to find that he was smearing the oatmeal over Oscar, a plump black tom.

"No, Halt! Stop that!" She quickly ran forwards and attempted to stop him. But the damage had already been done. The black cat, now patched with pale tan, dashed out of the room, splattering oatmeal all over the furniture.

Eileen dashed forwards again and grabbed her son before he could grab any other cats. She picked him up and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, half to herself. Halt remained silent. Eileen shook her head and began to clean up her oatmeal-covered son.

* * *

**R&R, please!  
**


End file.
